Printing devices capable of printing a cut sheet have become widely common over the past years.
According to such printing devices, paper ejecting rollers of stiffening a cut sheet are typically applied (see, for example, Patent Literature 1) to maintain a stable stacking performance of cut sheets that are to be ejected to a paper ejection tray. In this case, stiffening of the cut sheet means to enhance a rigidity of the cut sheet by bending the cut sheet in a wavy shape. By enhancing the rigidity of the cut sheet, curling of the cut sheet that is loaded on the paper ejection tray is prevented, and the stacking performance of the cut sheet on the paper ejection tray can be improved.